ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Shaggy
This is an episode list for the Kids' WB animated series, Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!. __TOC__ Series overview | end1 = | color2 = #009CF1 | link2 = #Season 2 (2007–08) | episodes2 = 13 | start2 = | end2 = }} Episodes Season 1 (2006–07) | ProdCode = 345–411 | ShortSummary = Shaggy's uncle disappears and leaves Shaggy with a billion dollars, so Shaggy and Scooby-Doo go to the mansion he left for them and start exploring. They see some of his inventions, and Shaggy sees a note about how someone is trying to steal his uncle's invention, forcing him to go into hiding. | LineColor = #F37C17 }} | ProdCode = 345–412 | ShortSummary = After receiving an urgent holographic transmission from Uncle Albert, Shaggy and Scooby travel to Switzerland, using their new and improved Mystery Machine, in order to thwart Dr. Phibes's efforts in interrupting an anti-global warming conference. Once Phibes realizes that he's being followed, he counteracts by sending one of his most dangerous agents after them. | LineColor = #F37C17 }} | ProdCode = 345–413 | ShortSummary = Dr. Phibes' latest evil plot is to abduct three of the world's leading scientists in order to gain technologically advanced weapons. Shaggy and Scooby must prevent this by sneaking into the country club where the scientists are being honored and protect them at all costs, while dealing with Phibes's agents. | LineColor = #F37C17 }} | ProdCode = 345–414 | ShortSummary = Shaggy and Scooby decide to throw a housewarming party, but their neighbor and president of the Housing Association, Thurston Havansimp, threatens to cite them with enough code and permit violations to evict them from their house and the neighborhood. Meanwhile, Dr. Phibes hears about the party and sends a deadly robot to the Shaggleford Mansion with orders to annihilate the dynamic duo. | LineColor = #F37C17 }} | ProdCode = 345–415 | ShortSummary = Dr. Phibes plans on unleashing an evil computer virus into the nation's weapon defense systems, but Uncle Albert gets word of it first. While intercepting the virus, Shaggy and Scooby unknowingly release the virus into their in-house's computer system, which soon takes control of every appliance and utility in the mansion. | LineColor = #F37C17 }} | ProdCode = 345–416 | ShortSummary = Dr. Phibes creates a machine from his space station that creates thunderstorms across the world. Uncle Albert informs Shaggy and Scooby to face this rather than hide in the basement. Now Scooby must face his fear of lightning as he and Shaggy work on a way to stop Phibes. | LineColor = #F37C17 }} | ProdCode = 345–419 | ShortSummary = Dr. Phibes decides to destroy the rainforest to take all of the leaves that could lead to eternal life. In order for Scooby and Shaggy to stop him, they team up with some marmosets. | LineColor = #F37C17 }} | ProdCode = 345–418 | ShortSummary = Scooby-Doo and Shaggy are nominated to be Mystery Solvers of the Millennium, causing them to ignore a message from Uncle Albert. When everyone begins disappearing whenever lightning strikes, it's up to the duo to save the day. | LineColor = #F37C17 }} | ProdCode = 345–417 | ShortSummary = Dr. Phibes invents a hypnotic hibachi to get Shaggy and Scooby to reveal the nano-tech formula and then hires an evil chef to use it on them as they visit the set of their favorite cooking show, ''Chefs of Steel. | LineColor = #F37C17 }} | ProdCode = 345–420 | ShortSummary = Shaggy and Scooby travel to an army base to stop two of Dr. Phibes' agents who have become invisible (because of Dr. Phibes' invention). Fred, Daphne and Velma also join the crew, thinking that they are dealing with real ghosts. | LineColor = #F37C17 }} | ProdCode = 345–421 | ShortSummary = In order to gain immortality, Dr. Phibes plans on setting off an EMP bomb at the end of the "Polar Bear 3000" race which will destroy all electronics across the world. Naturally, Shaggy and Scooby enter the race to make sure that he doesn't succeed. However, they discover that Phibes had planted the device in the Mystery Machine, forcing them to go back in time to stop the bomb from going off. | LineColor = #F37C17 }} | ProdCode = 345–422 | ShortSummary = After Shaggy and Scooby watch their favorite TV show starring Robo-Monkey, Robi receives a message from Uncle Albert saying that Dr. Phibes is trying to destroy them yet again with a giant robot. | LineColor = #F37C17 }} | ProdCode = 345–423 | ShortSummary = With the intention of finally stealing Uncle Albert's secret formula, Dr. Phibes assembles three of the most ruthless criminals in history to destroy Shaggy and Scooby. | LineColor = #F37C17 }} }} Season 2 (2007–08) | ShortSummary = On the opening day of Shaggy and Scooby's own amusement park, Dr. Phibes attempts to control every attraction and turn the park into total chaos. Shaggy and Scooby must prevent this while working to create a diversion for everyone in attendance. | LineColor = #009CF1 }} | ShortSummary = Phibes infiltrates Shaggy and Scooby's mansion in his new cat guise while our heroes hold a dog show. Meanwhile, Robi enters his homemade mechanical dog, Sparky into the show. | LineColor = #009CF1 }} | ShortSummary = After learning Dr. Phibes consumed a large quantity of the new nano-tech formula, Shaggy and Scooby must quickly devise a plan to rid of every nano-bot inside his body before Phibes becomes completely unstoppable and destroys a group of almost identical octuplets (four of each gender) known as the Nifties. '''Note': Kevin from 'Smart House' makes a brief cameo in this episode, as do Fred and Daphne. | LineColor = #009CF1 }} | ShortSummary = Now fully nano-powered, Dr. Phibes plans to blow up his new remote volcanic lair which would cause nuclear winter and mass extinction around the world. Meanwhile, Shaggy arms himself with Uncle Albert's defective super suit as he and Scooby must infiltrate the lair and once again put a stop to Phibes's evil plans. | LineColor = #009CF1 }} | ShortSummary = Dr. Phibes's latest world domination plan includes producing a massive army of nano clones, each of which represents a different part of Phibes's personality. When Scooby consumes too much of the nano-tech formula, he becomes immune to the formula temporarily. | LineColor = #009CF1 }} | ShortSummary = Dr. Phibes and Shaggy and Scooby are tired from their battles with each other, and they decide to go on vacation: unknowingly on the same cruise ship! They soon run into each other and call a truce, but when Shaggy and Scooby's activities constantly disrupt Dr. Phibes's rest, and he and his agents try to destroy them. | LineColor = #009CF1 }} | ShortSummary = Shaggy and Scooby get a very unexpected new house guest — Phibes - when Evil Phibes, his nastiest clone, has kicked him out of his lair and taken over. Although a broken Phibes promises to be on his best behavior, he proves to be a very inconsiderate roommate, and makes prank phone calls to his doppelganger that get him mad enough to obliterate the world with one of Phibes' own devices. | LineColor = #009CF1 }} | ShortSummary = Robi builds the Robivision TV Screen so Shaggy and Scooby-Doo decide to have a movie night. Dr. Phibes builds monsters like the Mummy, Frankenstein, Dracula, a werewolf and the sea monster on discs. Shaggy and Scooby must stop him before he makes copies of the discs. | LineColor = #009CF1 }} | ShortSummary = Shaggy and Scooby decide to take up a training course to get fit. However, when things do not go as planned, Shaggy and Scooby secretly discuss that Robi is a terrible trainer. Robi overhears them by accident, and sends his dog, Sparky, to continue his job while he runs away from home. | LineColor = #009CF1 }} | ShortSummary = Tired of always losing to Shaggy and Scooby, Phibes creates a new nano formula to boost his intelligence. With his brain now nano charged, Dr. Phibes plans to make the whole world stupid. | LineColor = #009CF1 }} | ShortSummary = When Dr. Phibes returns to the ranch that he grew up on, he makes giant, vicious animals like a hissing goat and a baaing bull and a giant turkey. With his new animal friends, he tries to have them take over the world. Can Shaggy and Scooby stop him before his animals take over the world? | LineColor = #009CF1 }} | ShortSummary = When Shaggy's old dog Zoinks returns, Scooby begins to become jealous of him, and finds his previous owner Groovy Don. Little do they realize, both Zoinks and Groovy Don were created by Phibes to split Shaggy and Scooby, causing them to find the true meaning of friendship when Zoinks and Groovy Don attack them. | LineColor = #009CF1 }} | ShortSummary = Uncle Albert sends Shaggy and Scooby a message revealing that he has been working undercover for Phibes all along. Phibes soon learns that there is a mole in his organization and plans to expose the person. After finding their uncle, the duo face an even bigger challenge as Phibes escapes and launches the self-destruct mechanism of his lair. Shaggy and Scooby rescues Uncle Albert as well as the agents trapped inside the lair, with Scooby using a "Hyper Speed Scooby Snack" given by Uncle Albert. | LineColor = #009CF1 }} }} Category:Lists of American children's animated television series episodes Category:Lists of Scooby-Doo television series episodes